Meant To Be (REWRITTEN AND REUPLOADED)
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: Rewritten version of "Meant To Be" aka songs removed. Warnings: implied sex in later chapters, yaoi. NO LIKE NO READ!
1. Visions

**Hey y'all! Welcome (back) to Meant To Be! I decided to rewrite the story and remove the songs. The main reason? I don't wanna be harrassed by a certain group who thinks it's their job to act as guideline enforcement police for the site. So I'm gonna be rewriting this and "Underground Elements". I've already rewritten (basically just removed the song lyrics) and reuploaded "Springtrap's Valentine". Sadly though, my Disney-based stories and "Bewitching One-Shots" will not be returning. Instead, they will be replaced by non-songfic stories. I hope you'll enjoy them and enjoy the rewritten versions of this and "Underground Elements".**

 **For this particular story I'm keeping the first chapter the same because I really like the way it was written. "Underground Elements" will be rewritten from scratch.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

Undyne sliced through another shadow creature, grinning. Ever since Frisk freed the monsters, Undyne has had a field day with her new occupation of bounty hunter. She's been taking out evil monsters AND humans without a care, and she loved it. The monsters and humans have also decided that they would continue to live in their respective locations, but would be free to visit either one at any time. Undyne's job required she be in both the Underground AND on the surface, so she and Alphys found a place between the two to live. She smiled at the thought of the shy scientific drake, who was always waiting for her to get home.

Undyne collected her reward for the bounty and headed back to the Underground, but she wasn't going home. Instead, she was heading to a tiny town called Snowdin. It was her friend Sans's 121st birthday, and everyone knows that when a skeleton turns 121, it means they are officially considered an adult skeleton. Of course, that won't stop Papyrus from being protective of his younger brother. Undyne chuckled at the thought of the usually goofy skeleton being serious. She soon made it to their house and entered, just in time to see Toriel bring out a cake for Sans. "Hey Undyne! Come help us sing to Sans!" called Asriel, smiling.

Undyne smiled and joined the group. They all then began to sing "Happy Birthday" to Sans, who was grinning widely. He couldn't believe he was actually 121! His older brother, Papyrus, had turned 121 ten years ago, and Sans had been waiting for when he did the same. Of course, that also meant Sans would now be facing the hardships his brother did as well. Many didn't know this, but unlike humans, skeletons don't start becoming interested in romantic relationships until they truly become adults. This meant that Sans now not only had to learn to not be as lazy as before, but that he would also eventually start gaining feelings for someone who would become his significant other.

However, Sans wasn't worried about that at the moment. Right now, he just wanted to celebrate his birthday with his friends. They all finished the song and started the rest of the activities, which included games, presents, and of course cake. But Sans didn't tell any his secret: He had been having visions of a figure he had never seen before. Since they always happened in his sleep, most would call them dreams, but he called them visions because he felt they were trying to tell him something. He always remembered EXACTLY what the figure looked like too.

He couldn't help but smile more as he pictured the figure in his mind. It was a large, pitch black animatronic bear. He had large claws and teeth, as well as a second mouth on his stomach. The bear was worn and tattered, but was still able to function just fine as if he was in brand new condition. He had red sclera, white irises, and black pupils for his eyes and was wearing a bright yellow top hat and bowtie. For some reason, Sans found the bear to be very attractive, and he wasn't sure why. Somehow, he aslo managed to remember the bear's name: Nightmare. Sans couldn't help the shivers that ran down his spine when he thought about the name. It wasn't one of fear either, but of anticipation. He knew he would have the visions again tonight, and he was eager to see them again without knowing why he felt this way.

"Sans? You ok? You're spacing out..." asked Frisk, waving her hand in front of the skeleton's face. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine Frisk... just thinking is all..." said Sans, reassuring his human friend that he was fine and that there was nothing to worry about. He glanced over at Papyrus, who was busy talking to Mettaton. Sans smiled. Mettaton and Papyrus got together a year after Papyrus's 121st birthday, and they were very happy together. Sans couldn't help but feel that this was what his visions were telling him. That this Nightmare guy was meant to be his significant other. Deep down, Sans was practically praying that this was the case. Nightmare had been kind in his visions, and Sans felt drawn to the being of shadows.

Eventually, the party ended and everyone went home. This left Papyrus, Mettaton, Frisk, and Sans to do the clean-up, not that they minded of course. They managed to clean up everything, then decided to watch a movie before bed. Sans picked out one called "Night at the Museum" and put it in, sitting on the couch afterwards. He couldn't get his mind off of Nightmare and his visions though. Were they really trying to tell him that he and Nightmare meant to be together? They had to be, otherwise why would he be having them in the first place? Soon, the movie ended and they all went to bed. As Sans climbed into bed and covered up, he smiled. Slowly, he closed his eyes and allowed the visions to come to him as dreams.

 _Sans walked up to Nightmare, smiling. "Hey Nightmare... I made it... they don't know I'm gone..." The black bear smiled at him, sending shivers down Sans's spine. "Good... if they knew, they would try to keep us apart again... And I don't want to lose you..." said Nightmare, wrapping his arms around Sans and pulling him close. "I don't want to lose you either..." said Sans, nuzzling the bear. The others had been trying to keep them apart, but they weren't going to let that happen. "Sans... I..." Sans placed a finger on Nightmare's lips. "Just kiss me already..." said Sans, grinning as he leaned his face towards Nightmare's. Nightmare smiled and kissed Sans, hugging the skeleton closer to him._

Sans smiled in his sleep as the dream went on, not knowing that his visions would soon become reality.

 **And done with the first chapter! WOOT! XD I swear, this will probably be one of the strangest stories I write, but I love how the first chapter turned out! Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. First Encounter

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to the rewritten Meant To Be! Sorry it took so long. I just started a new job and I've had long hours already. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this even without the songs. Let's jump right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Sans sighed. He had been asked to run some errands for Papyrus, which included getting the groceries. He knew it was to help Sans get more responsibility, but that didn't mean Sans had to like it. The skeleton sighed again as he made it to the grocery store near the middle of town, heading inside. Looking at the grocery list, he frowned. "Eggs... spaghetti... hamburger... pasta sauce... ice cream for Mettaton?" Sans questioned to himself, raising an imaginary eyebrow. It was an odd item, but then again it was Papyrus who made the list and Sans never questioned his older brother's odd requests.

Sans slowly walked around the store and gathered the groceries, even putting a few of his own in the cart as well. Soon he went to the counter and paid for the groceries, then left the store to continue his errands. Looking at the list, his next stop was the local library to pick up a couple of books for Alphys, both of which were romance novels. Sans chuckled and shook his head as he headed to the library, knowing, the only reason Alphys couldn't get the books herself was because she was so busy, what with being the Royal Scientist and all.

After the library Sans went to the joke store for himself, then began heading back home. He was on the other side of town by this point and didn't want to take too long getting home, so he decided to take a shortcut through the forest surrounding Snowdin. He found one of the many hidden forest paths and started on his way home. Looking around Sans could see nothing but pine trees as far as the eyes could see.

Suddenly he heard a branch break, whipping around towards the sound. "Hello?" he hesitantly asked, frowning. He didn't get an answer, but he heard another branch break. Without thinking he began running, the sounds following him. He took a sharp turn onto another path and kept running, eventually tripping as the sounds closed in on him. Sans shut his eyes and braced for pain. However, he instead heard a deep voice filled with concern.

"Are you alright?"

 **Done! Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. The Beginning

**Welcome back to the rewritten Meant To Be! Things are about to get interesting in the story! Right now I have two stories I'm working on, those being this one and "Time Will Heal". After these two are done (or maybe sometime before then) I'll be able to start the other stories I have on the back burner. For now enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

"Are you alright?"

Sans slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Standing before him was a familiar black bear with large teeth and claws, wearing a yellow tophat and bowtie while his sclera were red and his irises were white. Sans' heart leapt in his chest and began pounding. The bear was the exact same bear from his dreams!

"H-Hi..." said Sans, blushing. The bear held out his hand, which Sans slowly took and was helped up. "Here, let me help you..." said the bear, helping Sans pick up his groceries. Sans nodded, paying close attention to the bear. "T-Thank you..." said Sans as he received his bags of groceries. The bear nodded. "No problem... My name is Nightmare..." said the bear, smiling.

"I-I'm Sans..." said Sans blushing again. "I-I was heading home..." he said, staring wide-eyed at Nightmare. Nightmare nodded. "Here, I'll walk you the rest of the way there..." the black bear offered, watching as Sans nodded and began walking with the skeleton.

As they walked Sans fidgeted slightly, occasionally glancing at Nightmare. It really was the bear from his dreams. Sans wanted to tell him about the dreams, to kiss him and be held by him, but Sans decided against it in case Nightmare didn't feel the same way. Instead the two engaged in small talk, talking about things such as the weather and family.

Soon the woods parted revealing Sans' house. "Well, here it is..." Sans said as they reached the door. "T-Thanks for walking me home..." Nightmare nodded. "Anytime Sans... perhaps we can hang out some time?" Sans nodded. "I'd like that..." Nightmare smiled, then suddenly kissed Sans' cheek, making the skeleton blush. Sans slowly touched his cheek and smiled dreamily as Nightmare went back into the woods, then turned and went inside to find Papyrus and Mettaton waiting for him.

"Sans, we need to talk..."

 **Sorry it's short! Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Fight

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to the rewritten Meant To Be! Just a heads up, some of these chapters might be a little short since I'm making up the story as I go and no longer have songs in the story. I hope y'all don't mind, especially since I still have to rewrite "Underground Elements". Anyways, let's jump into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

"Talk? About what?" asked Sans, tilting his head. He couldn't think of anything he had done wrong to warrant a talk from his older brother and his brother-in-law. "It's about that bear who walked you home..." said Mettaton, frowning. Sans blinked. Nightmare? Was there something about the bear they didn't like?

"What about him?" asked Sans. "We think you should stay away from him..." said Papyrus, sneering. Sans' eyes widened. "Stay away from Nightmare? Why? He's so nice!" said Sans, frowning. "We don't trust him darling... There's just something about him that's off-putting..." said Mettaton, crossing his arms.

Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing. Papyrus was a normally very trusting monster, and Mettaton never seemed to have a problem with a monster before. So why did they suddenly not trust someone like Nightmare? Sans just didn't understand, and he was surprised to find himself becoming angry.

"Why!? Why don't you like him!?" Sans found himself saying before he realized it. "Sans, he just seems off..." said Papyrus, stunned by his brother's outburst. "but he's a good monster! He's kind and caring! He's my Soulmate!" Sans shouted. He realized too late what he had said, the damage being done.

Papyrus' face slowly turned into an expression of anger, something he rarely feels. "STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM." he said, growling. "It's for your own good..." Sans growled, feeling tears prick his eyes. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM HIM!" said Sans, throwing down the groceries he had and running to his room, slamming the door and locking it. "They won't keep us apart... They can't..." said Sans quietly, letting his tears fall.

Mettaton, meanwhile, sighed as he and Papyrus put the groceries away. "Perhaps-" "No." came the short reply from the taller skeleton. "My brother deserves the best, and there's just something not right about that Nightmare fellow... He's hiding something, something big..."

 **Again, sorry if the chapters are a bit shorter than normal. With me working, making YT videos, focusing on two stories at once, planning for the holidays, and having to rework the story without songs I can't really write them much longer, but hopefully once my brain is less loaded they'll get longer. Still, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. Sneaking Out

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to the rewritten Meant to Be! Just a heads up, this may end up shorter than the original, mainly because I'm rewriting it as I go and not from memory (my memory sucks :P). I hope that's ok. Also, I really hope you guys are enjoying this. I will be rewriting "Underground Elements" so no need to worry there! I also have several other stories planned, including "A Purple Rebirth" (yes, I know I've promised that for a while now, but I've had so many plot bunnies for other stories that it's gotten pushed to the wayside).**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Sans had eaten his dinner in his room, not wanting to talk to his brother or brother-in-law at the moment. He was furious and upset that they didn't want him to be with Nightmare. He wasn't going to have them dictate his life though. He was 121 for goodness sakes! He had decided he was going to be with Nightmare, one way or another.

He waited until the sun had set and, after making sure Papyrus and Mettaton were asleep, snuck out and ran to the woods to find the black bear. He was glad he had his magic, which allowed him to summon a light blue flame to light the way. "Nightmare?" he quietly called, not wanting anyone from the town to know he was searching for the bear.

Suddenly he heard something to his left and when he looked he found himself staring at Nightmare! "Sans? What are you doing out this late?" the bear asked, frowning and giving the skeleton a look that was a combo of confusion and concern. Sans instantly hugged him. "I'm looking for you!" he said, earning a surprised look from Nightmare.

"Me?" Sans nodded and proceeded to explain the visions a skeleton gets once they turn 121 years old. Nightmare listened quietly, his eyes slowly widening as he did so. "So... you and I are...?" he asked, with Sans nodding. "My brother and brother-in-law don't want me with you, but my visions said we're meant to be together..." explained Sans, glowing tears welling in his eyes. Nightmare gently wiped them away.

"Sans..." said Nightmare, trying to figure out what to say. "... We can meet in secret..." he finally said, taking Sans' hands. "We won't let them know we're seeing each other..." Sand looked up at him hopefully. "R-Really!?" The black bear nodded and kissed Sans' forehead. "But for now you should head home and get some rest... meet me tomorrow night at this spot..." Sans nodded and hugged Nightmare before quietly heading home and sneaking back into his room.

Nightmare soon left the spot, though a pair of silver eyes watched the exchange from nearby bushes. "So, the little brat thinks he can take MY Nightmare, does he? I dOn'T tHiNk So..." said the owner of the eyes, the eyes turning from silver to purple as the figure giggled madly.

 **Done! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. The Perks Of Being Short

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Meant to Be! I'm definitely going to try and update my stories faster. It might be a bit difficult with me working, doing Youtube, and working on 3 stories at once, but I'm gonna try my best! I hope you guys are enjoying the stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story!**

Sans was in a better mood in the morning, but he didn't let it show. He was pretending to still be angry with Papyrus and Mettaton, ignoring them when they tried to speak to him. Papyrus was worried, though Mettaton told him Sans would get over it. The older skeleton wasn't so sure, going so far as to stop his brother before he left to run errands.

"Sans, please talk to me..." he said, looking at the shorter skeleton. Sans huffed, then simply pushed past Papyrus and headed out. The older skeleton sighed, wishing Sans would speak to him again. _Sans, why are you so mad at me? I was only trying to look out for you..._

Meanwhile, Sans headed to the store to grab a few things since Papyrus wanted to cook spaghetti that night. He walked through the aisles, looking for everything he needed. He managed to get the noodles and hamburger for meatballs, but when he got to the sauce aisle he puffed out his cheeks. _Dammit..._ he thought as he looked up. He was looking at the spaghetti sauce, which was on the top shelf and out of his reach.

 _Ah, the perks of being short..._ came the thought as he tried to stand on his tiptoes to reach the jars of sauce, with no luck. "You need some help?" asked a voice, and looking over Sans saw Toriel with Frisk and Asriel. "Oh! Hey you three!" said Sans, smiling widely. Frisk waved with Asriel. "Are you having trouble Sans?" asked the small goat-like monster, tilting his head.

Sans nodded. "Yeah... I need that sauce too for dinner..." he said, sighing. Toriel smiled softly. "Here, let me help..." she said, grabbing the sauce for him. "Thanks..." said Sans, taking the jar of sauce and putting it in his basket. "Anytime dear... never be afraid to ask for help if you need it..." she said, smiling. Sans nodded and they talked for a bit before heading their separate ways.

Sans headed to the post office after shopping to drop off a letter. He hadn't told anyone who it was to, not even when the mail monster asked about the address. "It's just to a friend..." he had simply said. The mail monster looked skeptical, but put it away to be mailed none the less. Sans smiled and headed back home. _I hope he gets it..._

Meanwhile, in a dark abandoned building, a figure robed in black sat slightly hunched over in a chair. He was looking through a book full of photos, the majority of them containing two small skeletons. He smiled, then perked up when he heard the mail truck pull up. He waited until it left, then put the book down and walked to the front door, opening it and taking the letter that had been placed in the rusted mailbox hanging from the wall outside.

He closed the door and went back to his chair, sitting down. He looked over the letter, noting there was no return address. However, this didn't bother him, as it let him know who it was from. His suspicions were confirmed when he opened the envelope and took out the actual letter, smiling when he read the greeting: _Hi Dad..._

 **DONE! I had to put a bit of short people humor in there, seeing as I myself am quite short IRL (I'm 5 ft) XD. It was just too good to pass up, and it's really relatable. Also, I hope y'all can guess who the mystery figure is ;P.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. First Date

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Meant To Be! I love rewriting this story. Allows me to be more creative and, while I miss the songs, I'm not relying on them. I hope y'all are enjoying it as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Sans was excited for night. He was going to sneak out again and see Nightmare. He wondered what they would do, since it would technically be considered their first "date". He sighed happily as he thought about it, but he knew he would have to get past his brother and Mettaton in order to meet with the black bear animatronic. Sans began to try and think of ways to get past them, but figured to wait until they were asleep to do so.

Sans remained silent as Papyrus was cooking dinner, choosing to read a book instead of reply to his brother's attempts to talk. He was still mad at Papyrus, though not as much as before. He understood where the older skeleton was coming from, but Sans needed to live his own life. Soon Papyrus stopped trying to get his brother to talk, focusing on the food instead.

The dinner went silently, no one talking much. Sans soon excused himself and went up to his room, pretending to be tired. When he got there he closed the door and opened his window, getting ready to sneak out once Papyrus and Mettaton went to bed. He changed out of his usual outfit and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a red shirt, replacing his blue hoodie with a black jacket. Now all he had to do was wait.

Soon he heard his brother and brother-in-law pass his room, the lights soon going out. He waited a bit to listen, then quietly snuck out through his window and headed towards the forest. He ran, weaving through the trees. _Where are you Nightmare?_ Sans thought, looking for the bear.

"Sans?" asked a voice. Sans spun around and beamed. "Nightmare!" he said, nearly tackling the bear. Nightmare chuckled. "Follow me..." he said, leading Sans to a small clearing where a small picnic was set up. "It's not much, but I figured we could start small..." Sans smiled. "It's perfect..." he said, hugging the black animatronic. Nightmare smiled and lead Sans to the blanket, sitting down with him as they began eating and talking.

They were unaware of someone watching them, a pair of purple eyes narrowed. _That bear is MINE..._

 **Done! Hope y'all like it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. A Brother's Worry

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Meant To Be! I hope y'all are liking the new version like you did with the old version. I think I like this one better anyways. In a way it feels more like an actual story than the old version did. Maybe it's because there's no songs in it, I dunno.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Papyrus was the first to notice the change in Sans. How the smaller skeleton was in a near constant daydream state. It wasn't his imagination, but he couldn't figure out what was making his brother like this. Ok, that wasn't entirely true. He knew WHAT was causing it; the issue was WHO. The older skeleton just couldn't figure out who was having this effect on Sans.

Then there was the sneaking out. Sans didn't know it, but Papyrus knew he had been sneaking out late at night to meet whoever it was. It gave the taller skeleton a bad feeling. He was very worried Sans would do something he would later regret. Papyrus decided to talk to the others about his thoughts.

"What do you guys think? Am I thinking about this too much?" he asked, frowning as he talked with the others at Grillby's. "Absolutely not!" said Undyne, taking a drink of her water. "It's good to feel this way! Show's you really care about him!" Alphys nodded. "I-I agree... I-If he's seeing s-somebody unknown, y-you have a right to worry..." she said, adjusting her glasses.

"Have you tried talking to him?" asked Toriel, frowning. "He won't talk to us about it..." said Mettaton, sighing. "Every time we try and ask about it he ignores us and walks off..." Frisk frowned and signed. "Frisk is right! We have to find out who he's seeing!" said Asriel, smiling.

"But how?" asked Papyrus, sighing. He knew it would be hard to do so, since Sans didn't want to talk about anything. He wanted to know who was courting his brother and if they could be trusted. Deep down however, he had a feeling he knew exactly who it was: Nightmare. Papyrus hoped it wasn't the case, but if it was he wanted to get Sans away from him as soon as possible.

Unknown to him, later that night Sans would sneak out again. Sans ran to the forest, smiling when he found Nightmare with a tent and campfire. "Figured we'd camp tonight..." the bear said, smiling. Sans nodded and sat beside him, stargazing with the bear. Soon Sans found himself kissing the bear, Nightmare kissing back as the rest of the night became a blur.

 **And done!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. Corruption

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Meant To Be! I hope you guys are liking the story! Don't worry, the mystery figure will be getting more of a spotlight soon :3. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Sans stirred, groaning. He found himself snuggled up to Nightmare in the tent. Sans smiled and was about to go back to sleep util both he and Nightmare were dragged out of the tent. "HEY!" said Nightmare, who was immediately pinned to the ground and detained by police. "NIGHTMARE!" said Sans, being held back. Papyrus walked up with Mettaton, looking pissed.

"I knew it! I knew you were trouble and a bad influence on my brother!" he said, pointing at Nightmare. "I-" "SILENCE! Officers, I want that bear arrested for taking advantage of my little brother!" Papyrus ordered, glaring at the black bear. "NO!" Sans struggled, tears in his eyes. "It's for your own good Sans!" said Papyrus, turning to look at the smaller skeleton.

Nightmare struggled as he was dragged off, Sans being dragged back home. Everyone was unaware of the figure watching them. "Oh happy day~!" he said, grinning. "The little skeleton is out of the picture, so I can finally claim what is rightfully mInE~!" An insane laugh escaped him as he moved through the shadows after the police and Nightmare.

Nightmare struggled more, trying to tell them they were wrong as he was thrown into a cell and locked in. "Let me out!" he yelled, then sat down and his ears lowered. _Sans..._ he thought, sighing. _I never wanted any of this to happen..._ Nightmare sniffed slightly, feeling tears prick his eyes.

"Don't cry my love~... You'll forget about him soon enough~..." Nightmare stood and spun around. "Springtrap-!" Almost instantly he was covered in purple magic, his eyes glowing purple as he was completely taken over by a primal instinct to kill and destroy. Roaring, he ripped open his cell and began rampaging, killing all the guards.

Springtrap laughed. "Yes my love~! Kill them~! Then let us make our way to the capital and claim this realm for ourselves~!" he said, following the rampaging bear animatronic. What they didn't realize was that a small figure was watching them, quickly going underground and rushing towards Snowdin.

 _I have to warn everyone... They're our only hope!_

 **Springtrap, no! How could you!? And who is the mysterious figure trying to warn the others?**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. Rally The Army

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Meant To Be! Things are going bad! Very, very bad! Will they be able to help Nightmare? And who was the figure trying to warn them? We'll have to wait and see!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Frisk looked around, frowning. "What is it Frisk?" asked Asriel, frowning. Frisk didn't have the chance to answer when the ground shook and suddenly they were running as buildings began crumbling, explosions happening all over. Toriel ushered them through a small hole in a nearby wall. "Go!" she said as they crawled, running off to help others.

Frisk soon came out in the Ruins after a while of crawling, helping Asriel through. "The Ruins? Why are we here? What's going on!?" asked Asriel, panicking slightly. "Nothing good..." said a voice. Turning Asriel and Frisk saw a yellow flower with a face. "Flowey!" said Asriel, rushing over with Frisk. The flower had gone into hiding after he and Asriel were separated, so this was the first time anyone had seen him.

"That bear named Nightmare has been corrupted by a strange rabbit animatronic!" explained Flowey, looking at them. "I saw it with my own eyes after the police arrested him!" Frisk and Asriel looked at each other. "Why did they arrest Nightmare?" asked Asriel, frowning. "He and Sans had been seeing each other behind Papyrus' back and Papyrus accused him of basically kidnapping Sans!" answered Flowey, saking his head.

"I feel that if Papyrus had just let them be together none of this would've happened... the only one who might be able to save Nightmare and the Underground is Sans..." the flower said, sighing. Frisk nodded and looked at Asriel. "Right! We gotta get them together again!" agreed Asriel, nodding as well. "Then let's go!"

Springtrap, meanwhile, laughed as he and nightmare took over the capital. He had the bear lock up Toriel, Asgore and anyone else unfortunate enough to not escape. "This land is mine now!" the rabbit yelled, laughing as he sat on the throne. With Nightmare by his side he felt unstoppable, unaware that Frisk and Asriel were telling those living outside of the capital what was happening and gathering an army to go against him.

Sans was among them, convincing his brother to let him go. Seeing the determination in Sans, as well as how much he cared for Nightmare, showed Papyrus just how wrong he had been and he had allowed Sans to lead the charge with Frisk and Asriel. _Nightmare... I'm coming!_

 **I feel a big battle coming up!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. Saving Nightmare

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Meant To Be! This is it! A big battle is coming and let's hope Nightmare can be saved! Someone unexpected will come to provide aid, but will they be good or bad? Anyone who read the old version will already know the answer.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Springtrap laughed, thinking of ways to force the prisoners he had to work for him. He had used his powers to summon more nightmare animatronics, so he had an army and the means of forcing the prisoners to work. Nightmare stood by the rabbit's side, his eyes glowing purple from the spell Springtrap has used to corrupt him. He was ready to fight, growling.

Springtrap smiled at this. "Such a good boy Nightmare~... soon we'll be together forever~..." he said, then a growl escaped him as the sounds of fighting reached his ears. "What's going on out there!?" he questioned, getting up to investigate. He barely moved when the front doors to the castle burst open, revealing Sans and Papyrus. "Let Nightmare go!" shouted Sans, his left eye glowing blue.

"Not a chance! He's mine!" Springtrap cackled, snapping his fingers and watching as Nightmare lunged at the two skeletons. They dodged and Papyrus began battling him, summoning orange bones to fight and defend with. Sans watched as his brother fought, but noted how Papyrus wasn't trying to actually hurt Nightmare, the older skeleton knowing how much Sans cared about the bear.

Nightmare roared and slashed at Papyrus with his claws, barely missing him. However, he easily bit down on the glowing bone Papyrus swung at him and shattered it, forcing the older skeleton to summon a new one. Papyrus swung and managed to get a hit to Nightmare's face, but the bear roared in anger and suddenly grabbed Papyrus, bashing him into the ground several times until he was unconscious.

"PAPYRUS!" shouted Sans, his eyes wide. Nightmare turned his attention to Sans and roared, lunging at him. Sans managed to summon a Gaster Blaster and knocked Nightmare a good distance away with a blast of energy. However, for some reason it took more energy than usual to use said blaster and Sans felt drained afterwards. "You little-!" shouted Springtrap, shooting a blast of energy at Sans.

However, it never reach it's target as it was blocked by a purple energy shield, which dissipated as a tall and lanky figure emerged from the shadows. The figure was another skeleton, cracks on the upper right and lower left sides of his face and his eyes glowing purple. "DAD!" said Sans, recognizing the skeleton as none other than W.D Gaster, the former royal scientist and his and Papyrus' father. "Sans, snap Nightmare out of the spell... I'll handle the rabbit..." Gaster said, summoning a glowing purple bone scythe and lunging at Springtrap as the two began their own battle.

Sans nodded and ran to Nightmare, who was getting up and recovering from the blast Sans had hit him with. The short skeleton quickly took the bear's face in his hands and forced the bear to look at him in the eyes. "Nightmare, please... you have to snap out of it!" he begged, tears pricking his eyes. "He'll never listen to you boy!" said Springtrap, grinning. "You're too weak!" Sans closed his eyes, then opened them as both were glowing blue. No, I'm not... unlike you, my strength comes from my friends!" he said, his soul calling out to his friends.

As it did each of them flashed in Sans' mind: Frisk and Asriel, their souls glowing red and green respectively; Undyne and Alphys, Undyne's soul now a bright yellow as Alphys' shown a deep blue; Toriel and Asgore, Toriel's a bright sky blue and Asgore's a bright orange; Sans even saw Flowey, who surprisingly had a teal soul and Gaster, whose soul shown purple. Papyrus' soul appeared as a soft pink. Sans' own soul began resonating with them and the energy began emanating from him, showing all the colors.

"Nightmare, wake up from this spell!" he said, pushing the energy outwards. Nightmare's eyes suddenly began switching between purple and their normal color before settling back to how they were supposed to be. He shook his head as the rainbow energy from Sans suddenly burst from his body, getting rid of the nightmare animatronics and hitting Springtrap full force. The rabbit screeched as he was literally shattered by the blast, leaving no trace.

Sans panted as the energy subsided, the others coming running after freeing the imprisoned monsters. "Sans?' asked Nightmare, blinking. "H-Hey..." the small skeleton managed before fainting, drained from energy. Nightmare caught him and hugged him close. "Something's not right... we need a medic in here now!" shouted Gaster, noticing Sans' breathing was too shallow to be from simple energy loss. _Sans, please be ok..._ Thought Nightmare as the medic rushed over.

 **Sans!? This can't be good! For those wondering, the pink and teal souls are not canon. For me teal in this instance would represent redemption and pink represents love (though that one might've been obvious XD). I also paired each soul color with the monster I thought they best represented. I sadly didn't include Mettaton in that because I couldn't think of a good soul color for him T_T.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	12. Surprise

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Meant To Be! This will be the last chapter of the story. Sorry guys, but this story has finally reached it's end. The last version had a second ending, but I decided not to do that with this version. I hope you guys enjoy it either way!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea!**

Sans groaned as he slowly woke up. He found himself in the castle infirmary, laying in one of the beds. He looked over as he felt someone grab his hand. "N-Nightmare?" he asked slowly, looking at the bear. Nightmare nodded, smiling. "How are you feeling Sans?" he asked, chuckling when the skeleton hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Sans said, hugging Nightmare tightly. He then frowned and pulled away. "But... why am I in the infirmary?" he asked, looking around. "You fainted after the battle... We had the medic bring you here..." explained Asgore as he entered with the others.

"But-" Sans paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw the smiling face of Gaster. "Dad... you came..." Gaster nodded. "Of course... I felt you were in danger... besides, I wouldn't want to miss this for the world..." Sans tilted his head. "Miss what?"

Nightmare smiled and took Sans' hand again. "Sans, we found out the reason for you fainting... it turns out... you're pregnant Sans..." Sans' eyes widened. Pregnant? Him? Sans sat there a moment to let the news sink in, then nearly tackled Nightmare in a hug.

 _ **Several Years Later...**_

Sans looked out the window of his and Nightmare's home. He smiled as he watched a young black skeleton with claws run to the bus stop, waving back when said skeleton waved at him. The young skeleton was soon joined by a green aquatic dragon-like creature and a robotic skeleton.

Sans watched as the bus pulled up and the three kids got on. He sighed as he watched it leave. "I miss him already..." he said, smiling at the bear who had walked up to him. "Sans, he's been going to school for the past year... He'll be fine..." said Nightmare, hugging the skeleton.

Sans nodded. "I hope you're right Nightmare..." he said, kissing the bear's cheek. Deep down he knew Nightmare was right though. After all, the young skeleton took after his parents, so he was more than capable of handling whatever life threw at him.

 **Done! Whew, that was fun! Hope y'all liked it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
